This invention relates to methods and apparatus for detecting immunochemical reactions and measuring antigen and antibody levels in solution through the use of galvanic cell systems.
Galvanic cell systems involve placing two dissimilar metals (i.e. electrodes) in a conductive solution. When the two electrodes are connected by a wire, current is produced therethrough due to galvanic reactions at the electrodes. At one electrode (called the anode), the first metal (M.sub.1) goes into solution to form metal ions, transferring electrons through the wire to the other electrode (called the cathode) according to the general formula: EQU M.sub.1.sup.o .rarw..fwdarw.M.sub.1.sup.+z +ze.sup.-
where z is the charge of the metal ion.
At the cathode, electrons are transferred from the cathode surface to metal ions in solution to form metal according to the general formula: EQU M.sub.2.sup.+y +ye.sup.- .rarw..fwdarw.M.sub.2.sup.o
where y is the charge on the metal ion in solution.
Current flow in the circuit can be measured with a conventional ammeter. With small electrodes, the current is generally on the order of microamps.
It is an object of the present invention to employ galvanic cell systems to detect immunochemical reactions and measure antigen and antibody levels in a conductive aqueous solution, such as serum, plasma, whole blood, or urine.